The Guardian of Loneliness
by majesticraf
Summary: It has been 80 years since Pitch last attacked and now he is rising again with a little help from an old friend of the guardians. But a new guardian but arise to help. The forgotten guardian. Rise of the Guardians fanfiction. OC is the new guardian. Please read.
1. Chapter 1

It has been 80 years since Jack Frost became a Guardian and Pitch Black was defeated. Much has changed in thee world, many of the worlds children has stopped believing. Yet The Guardians still prevail and fight on. Although they still fight for power, their world of magic has become much happier. Jack continues his duties as Guardian of Fun and making sure he can spread as much Joy as he can. Bunnymund and North have continued to work hard and prepare for their Holidays while the Sandman has been continuing his work, and Toothiana goes out to do more field work now. Their world seemed Tranquil and calm, but it will soon change forever.

Our story begins right when Pitch first attacked and Jack was chosen to be a guardian. Now we all know that story. How the children, Jamie and his friends, helped save the Earth. Well do you remember Jamie's friend Raf? Of course you don't. Because no one remembers the quiet boy that followed them and helped save them all. Back then the curse didn't take full affect, the thing about this boy is that he cannot be remembered. The only logical reason anyone could think of is that he was cursed. The only way he could have been forgotten is if you left him alone. That is how it began. The night the children and The Guardians defeated Pitch was the one night he was truly alone. And after that night, his family and everyone around him seemed to forget. Like he never existed. After that night, he was on his own. And slowly, he stopped aging until he was a teenager forever. All alone, and not being remembered.

Now, let's go back to the current time. 80 years into the future and where is the boy now? The thing is, nobody knows. And they need to know fast. It was down at Jacks Lake in Burgess, where he usually stops to rest. Jack sat high in a tree looking out for anyone who might be ice skating. _'Who am I kidding? Nobody goes ice skating anymore. Kids barely go outside anymore.' _Jack thought to himself, swinging his staff up and down, watching the ice dance off of it. He sighed and pulled his hood up and looked to the moon for answers that are never there. Clenching his fist, he groaned and hopped off the tree and onto the lake.

"Must be boring without me around." A voice echoed in his head.

Jack jumped and held his staff up to defend himself. His eyes darted around and his heart began to pound. "Who said that?" He shouted still defending himself.

A shadow formed on the ice. No body actually appeared, just a dark shadow in the form of a tall robed man. "Why you can't have possibly forgotten me. I'm the only reason why you are a Guardian." It laughed.

Jacks eyes widened, "Pitch! But how... you can't be strong enough-"

He was cut off, "I am indeed not prepared. That's why I am not here, just my shadow and voice. I need something before I can get my revenge on you."

He took a deep breath in and tried to laugh, "Try to defeat us again? You can't do that. You won't win."

The shadow moved closer to Jack as it hooted, "Ah but yes I can! And I will... I've already got what I needed. I just need to make it work... have fun while you can, Frost. Because soon you and your guardians will die." The shadow began to sink under the ice and back to the darkness. Jack tried to go after it but then he looked to the sky, lights. North was calling the Guardians. Jack sighed as the wind took him into the air and up into the clouds. He zoomed past continents and oceans until he finally reached The Pole. The other guardians have already arrived, Jack was late.

He landed on the platform by the globe and tried to explain, "I'm sorry there was a problem.. There was a sha-"

"No problem, Jack. You see I bring you here to tell good news! Manny has chosen a new guardian!" North explained.

The others looked around in excitement. Except for Bunnymund, he stepped up in astonishment, "Hold up... you're telling me we're gettin another one? But we just got Frostbite over here!"

North sighed, "I know but Man in Moon said we need help. So he talked to me to give new guardian."

"Well who is it?" Jack asked leaning on his staff.

The center began to glow as the glowing jewel rose from bellow. It began to shine as a figure of a teenage boy appeared at the top. He had light straight brown hair and simply wore a shirt, jeans and boots. "I do not know who he is, but Manny calls him eeeeh um... Raf." North mumbled.

Tooth fluttered over to them and pointed out, "Who is he? He looks like he is just a normal boy."

"Nothing special." Jack replied.

"Not important." Bunny agreed.

Sandy nodded as Tooth asked, "Just uh... who is he?"

"We don't know. I couldn't find him on naughty and nice list. Nothing on him. But Manny knows where he is." North said scratching his head.

"Well where is the guy? And who's going to get him?" Jack asked looking over the image of the boy.

"Eh New York City. Where Manny said he is. Oh and Jack, since it's your first time, I'll have you get em'." North smiled.

"You're really giving me the responsibility to get a new guardian?" Jack laughed.

The Guardians looked at each other and nodded at Jack. He frowned at them as a breeze blew by and Jack was lifted into the air to travel to New York City.


	2. Chapter 2

The boy, Raf, sat in a dark alleyway as usual. Hiding from anybody that could harm him. New York City isn't the safest place to be in. Especially if you're the boy who doesn't exist. He recently stole a jacket from a near by store. He felt bad about stealing it but he did what he had to do. He shoved his hands in his pockets and sat in the rough gravel. _'Why does this happen to me? I can't find anyone who likes me or remembers me. I haven't gotten any older and I can't get sick. And it seems like that should be a good thing.. yet its not. If only I could... no that's it. I will.' _He thought to himself as he stood up and looked around at all the buildings. He was looking for one with a ladder. One that will bring him to the roof. Raf put his hood up and began to walk down the alleyway and looked at more building. Finally, he found one. The metal bars were cold to the touch, colder than usual. He gripped the step and began to finally reached the top and hopped onto the roof. He took a deep breath in and walked over to the edge. It was a tall building. Very tall. _'Before I go. I'd like to thank and love... oh wait. There is no one.' _He laughed to himself as he scooted closer. He closed his eyes and simply let go...

He felt something grab him as a voice, a kind voice yelled from behind him, "Woah there kiddo! Don't do that."

Raf panicked and turned to see the savior. A white haired boy about his age. "Who are you and why did you save me?"

Jack shrugged, "I'm the one and only Jack Frost and I was looking for you. Raf correct?"

His eyes widened, "How did you know my name? No one ever remembers my name."

Jack bit his lip, "Huh... you're stranger than I thought... well you're coming with me."

"What do you mean? You should have let me go." Raf shouted.

"Calm down..." Jack chuckled as he pulled out a globe from his pocket, "North said this would be faster so..." He smashed it on the ground as a portal formed and Jack pushed the boy in, following him afterwords.

They fell on the ground of the Pole, right on the table where North, Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were all drinking nog. "Where the hell am I?" Raf demanded.

Jack got off the table and replied, "The North Pole."

"Well why? Tell me." Raf scoffed.

North stood up and wiped the egg nog off his lips. He coughed, "Because you are now guardian."

Raf furrowed his eyebrows, "A what?"

Jack laughed, "Did he stutter? You're now one of us!"

Raf looked around the workshop and said, "The hell is a guardian?"

Tooth fluttered forward and smiled, "Guardian? Protectors of children. You know? Tooth Fairy, Santa, Easter Bunny and Jack Frost?"

His mouth gaped as he began to remember. "But that was a dream!" He whispered.

"What was a dream?" Bunny asked flipping a boomerang around.

"A long time ago... About 80 years ago? It was a dream.. at least I think so. I helped these people defeat Pitch... some bad guy. That... that's right I _did_ see you! The Guardians! I was one of the kids who helped! That was the night... the night that I-"

"The night that you what?" Tooth asked.

"Was forgotten..." He mumbled under his breath.

"I'm sorry, what?" Jack blinked.

"Well... in a nutshell no one remembers me. I don't exist. I guess I'm immortal and I just... no one remembers me once they leave for too long." Raf explained.

"That could explain why I don't remember the lil biter." Bunny whispered to North.

North nodded and cleared his throat, "But no matter. Because you are now Guardian!"

"Why though? Has something bad happened?" Raf asked.

"No-"

Jack interrupted North, "Actually yes. I was at the lake, before we were summoned here and Pitch's shadow was there and he talked to me... saying he'll get revenge."

"Well why didn't you tell us, mate?!" Bunny said with irritation.

"Because I never got the chance to." Jack began to yell.

North got in between them and eyed them. "Enough... Now you say Pitch is back?" North asked with concern.

"Kind of... he's not strong enough but he said he needs something... that he has it but he just needs to use it." Jack explained.

Raf bit his lip, trying to find a way to fit into the conversation. He looked over to The Sandman who smiled and waved at him. Raf managed to smile back and waved. _'Why me though? I will be a terrible guardian! How can I be a guardian if no one can even remember me? It just doesn't make sense... I can barely remember that day anyways. And they want me to help defeat this Pitch guy? Why would I help? I'm useless anyways. And because of that night I am not remembered anymore. So what use do I have in this? I don't even have magic qualities...' _He questioned himself.

Jack looked over at Raf and mumbled, "Maybe our new partner can help us."

"Why should I help? I have no use anyways." Raf pointed out.

Bunny mumbled under his breath, "He's more difficult than Frostbite..."

"Eh well because you are Guardian! Why wouldn't you?" North asked.

Raf shrugged, "Don't deserve it. I have no talents or what I remember Jack calling it, a 'center'. I'm just a forgotten boy."

Jack went up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "You are not worthless. You were chosen for guardian. So there is got to be something.

Raf nodded and thought to himself, _'But there isn't.'_

Jack smiled at him and looked over at North and the others, "Now how will we find where Pitch is?"

Raf thought to himself. Maybe that spot he was dragged into... He was about to open his mouth to reply when all the lights went out. It was Pitch Black. A dim purple light began to glow where the globe was. A voice rang out, "Remember me, North?" The voice sounded sweet and quiet yet a quality of fear. It was a glowing boy

The light began to glow brighter making the area a bright purple. They turned to North who had fear in his eyes. He whimpered, "It can't be..."

"North that isn't-" Tooth said with fear

"It can't be." Bunny shouted also looking terrified.

He was confused. Raf clenched his fists and shouted, "Well who is it then."

A tear was in the corner of Norths eye as he choked, "Nightlight."


	3. Chapter 3

"Can anyone explain who this Nightlight is?" Raf asked putting his hands on his hips and squinting at the darkened light. The figure looked like he was once kind, but now corrupted. His eyes were blackened and he was covered in blood. He also wore a wicked smile.

"Old friend..." North replied in shock. His expressions changed, he looked angry as he pulled a sword from his side, "Nightlight. Is that really you?"

He chuckled to himself, his laugh almost silent. The figure moved closer, darkness following behind it. He came face to face with North, he expressions wicked and a gleam of evil in his eyes. North stood frightened, afraid to strike the boy.

"It is." North grumbled, his face going pale.

"But that's impossible!" Aster shouted, going to strike the threat. The boy turned to him and cornered him.

The boy cackled, again quiet, but it sounded like something from a nightmare. A voice spoke from behind the boy, "You silly guardians.. might as well believe it. This is indeed your old colleague Nightlight."

"Pitch..." Tooth gasped looking around for him.

"What did you do to him, Pitch?" North growled.

The boy flew back up to the globe as the darkness behind him turned into a shadowed figure, the figure being Pitch. It spoke, "I made him realize that you are not his friend. You've forgotten him North. He helped you defeat me the first time... and now that you have your own little group, well, you left him behind. He became just a flickering light in the background... and I came to save him."

North clenched his fists, "You didn't save him! You got the fearlings to take him over!"

Pitch chuckled, "I might have used them to help me persuade him... but it was his choice to help me."

Raf huffed and stomped over to North, pulling the sword from his hand, "Cut the crap Nightmare, what do you want with them?"

A cackle filled the room, the shadows and Nightlight came close to his face as it questioned, "Now who's this? Didn't know you recruited weak children to help you."

"Answer my question." Raf demanded.

"Answer mine first or I'll destroy the whole workshop." Pitchs voice replied.

"I'm Raf. A new guardian. Now what do you want." He held the sword up, closer to Nightlights face, his arms were trembling. He could barely hold the sword up.

Pitch hooted, "You? A guardian? Well The Man in the Moon must be going mad. Why would he choose such an irrelevant boy-"

"Answer my god damn question." Raf interrupted.

Nightlight and the shadows backed away as Pitch answered, "Revenge. Power. I want the guardians to fall from power. I want them all to die... and I will start by having my new companion destroying this place."

"But you said-" Raf shouted.

"I never promised." Pitch laughed as Nightmares and shadows flooded throughout the Pole.

Raf tried raising the sword, trying to ward off the spirits as Bunny shouted, "It's no use! Gotta get outta here mates!" He tapped the ground with his foot as a rabbit hole opened up beneath him. He jumped down, everyone but Raf following after him.

"But the workshop! We need to save it." He shouted as Jack grabbed him by the collar and shoved him down. They slid down the green paths that led to The Warren. He landed on his rear as he coughed, "Why did you guys just leave?"

"Had no choice. Pitch he... it was too late." North grumbled.

He stood up, wiping the dirt off of his clothes, "We could have saved it! You guys are the guardians! You're stronger than him and that Nightlight."

"Not sure about that. Nightlight is pretty powerful." Tooth pointed out.

"But... but North that was YOUR home! You can't just leave behind something as important as that!" Raf countered.

"I had no choice." North repeated.

"North you-" Jack put a hand on Rafs shoulder, he looked him in the eye and shook his head.

He sighed and sat on the ground as Jack approached the others, "We've got to plan something. We'll defeat him again."

Bunny said, "Not so sure about that Frostbite. He's much stronger. Got Nightlight with em'. We ain't even sure what the lad can do." Bunny pointed at Raf who was sitting on the ground.

North scratched his chin and groaned. He strode over to Raf and asked, "Do you know what your center is?"

"My what?" He yawned.

"Your center. Who you really are. Like eh... let me help. Can you do anything? Powers?" North asked.

He bit his lip and looked at the ground, "I can jump off The Empire State Building and not die."

"Why would you do that?" Tooth asked in shock.

He shrugged, "Being a lonely, forgotten immortal teen isn't as fun as it sounds. Actually it doesn't sound fun at all."

North frowned, "So eh... you never noticed anything strange that you can do?"

"Like I said, I'm pretty much worthless." Raf stated.

"You're not. There's got to be something you can do. Like, walk us through your usual day." Jack suggested.

He straightened his back and sat up, "I wake up. Then sit around doing nothing. Wander around a little. Then sleep. But when I had money... I'd buy my favorite CD. See a musical. Buy some food and then I'd go and sleep. Nothing interesting."

"I don't want to um... offend you but since you are forgotten... have you taken from store before?" North asked.

He smiled, "Stole a knife. A really nice one too. It should be with my stuff in the alleyway."

"Were you good at using it?" Jack asked.

Raf nodded, "Could I go back and get it?"

North sighed, "Of course... Jack, go with him. Pitch is out there." He pulled two globes out of his pocket and handed them to Jack, "My last two. one for going and one for coming back. Be careful."

Jack smiled at him and whispered into the globe as he threw it on the ground, a portal opening back to the alleyway. He waved over at Raf as the both of them jumped in.


	4. Chapter 4

"So where is your stuff?" Jack asked him, holding his staff up to defend himself.

Raf looked around, trying to get a sense of where he was. "We're about five minutes away. It's in the West area of the Alleys. We're Northwest. Follow me." He walked ahead of Jack, looking down the alleyways and looking up at windows to make sure they weren't being watched.

He tried to catch up to him, still defending himself, "Wait how do you know all that?"

"Over 10 years of living in these alleys. I'm pretty sure I'd memorize the whole area by now. Plus I have a lot of free time. Well.. had." He answered turning down one of the alleys.

Jack ran over to him, his eyes looking around the whole area, in search of danger, "Well be careful. Pitch and Nightlight are out here somewhere."

He shrugged, "They're probably still up at the Pole. By the way, the others seemed to know a lot about Nightlight and were pretty close to him. Did you know him?"

Jack shook his head, "They've mentioned him. But I came in after he was gone. Pretty sad though... he basically saved them the first few times."

Raf laughed, "When will this Pitch guy learn to stop? He's tried so many times. He should know by now it's no use."

"Well the odds seem to be in his favor now..." Jack mumbled.

"You guys will defeat him again. I know you can." Raf assured him.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows, "Well you're going to help us too right?"

Raf shrugged, "I can try but I'm basically useless." He looked around and smiled as he ran down another path, "This way!"

Jack ran after him and huffed, "You'll find what you can do. Trust me."

He rolled his eyes as he ran up to a near by dumpster. He moved it over to reveal a box covered in a blanket. He picked it up, unwrapped it and then opened the box, "Everything is here. The knife, my CD, family photo, hat, jacket and lighter."

Jack came up behind him and looked into the box, "What's 'The Black Parade'?"

He eyed him, "The best Album ever... too bad I can't listen to it anymore."

Jack nodded and looked at the other stuff. He came across the photo, a picture of a young woman and her husband with their son standing beside them, "Is that you?"

He nodded, "Only thing I managed to take before they kicked me out. It was so weird. They just acted like they have never seen me before... then that happened with everyone else."

"I'm sorry.." He mumbled not knowing what else to say, he pulled the last globe out of his pocket and told him, "Well wrap it up. We need to go."

He did as he was told and put everything back in the box. Wrapping it up again he smiled, "Thanks for coming with me."

He laughed, "Any time... just want to know... why were you so upset about leaving the workshop?"

"I don't like leaving things or people behind. I know how much it hurts."

He scratched his head and sighed, "Well we should get going." He whispered into the globe as he smashed it on the ground. They looked at each other for a while before Raf looked away and grabbed onto the box and jumped into the portal with Jack following him. They hopped out, both expecting the guardians to be quietly waiting for them.

But, they were wrong.

The Warren was on fire. They looked around for the guardians, hoping they'd be near by but they were nowhere to be found. Just Tooth yelling somewhere in the distance. "Follow her voice, defend us." Raf demanded him as he went running in the direction of the voice, Jack again following him. Nightmares and Fearlings flooded the area, the grass and trees burnt and fell. Eggs ran across the area frantically, looking for a safe place to hide. They ran down one of the tunnels, Jack freezing any threat in the way. They reached the end where the guardians were fighting and being cornered.

"We're here! Don't worry we're here!" Jack shouted running towards the Fearlings and Nightmares, swinging his staff at them. Raf huffed and began to shake, not knowing what to do. He knelt over and opened the box to reveal the gleaming knife. He closed the box and wrapped it up again, only to swing the package over his shoulder, running towards the monsters, clenching the knife in his hand. It felt like it was burning in his fist, but it didn't burn his skin. He jabbed at any dark shadow in his path, hoping they'd disappear. He eventually got to Tooth who looked tired and weak, yet she kept fighting on. He ran over to her and swung his knife at the Nightmares.

He smiled at her, "I'm here to help." She smiled back as more flooded after them. He continued to try his best and attack the Nightmares and Fearlings, but there were too many. He couldn't breathe. His vision was going blurry and he felt fatigued. The flames stopped burning the Warren. They began to trail towards the fighting area. His knife began to glow and steam. The flames attracted to it as it burned away the shadows. His head was pounding and he couldn't hear. He screamed, making the flames burst, killing off the last of the shadows.

The Warren was safe.


	5. Chapter 5

He took a deep breath in: The Warren was covered in dying fires, trees falling to the ground and bushes withering away. "I'm sorry." He sighed looking down to his feet.

Tooth stopped cowering as she looked up at him, worry and terror covered her face. Fear was hidden below. "How did you do that?" She asked.

"I don't know and don't ask me again." He demanded standing up to his feet, brushing ash off of his clothing. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

Jack flew over to him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder, Raf quickly turned to face him causing the other Guardians to flinch in fear that he would hurt Jack. "Stay... please." Jack pleaded with worry in his eyes.

"Why should I?"

Jack sighed, he didn't want to go into detail because he didn't know what the Guardians would think. He already knew they were afraid of Raf, he didn't want to dig any deeper. "We need you. Whatever you just did, we'll need for defeating Pitch and Nightlight."

"Need it? NEED IT? I don't know if you just saw, mate, but that monstrosity just BURNED my Warren down! If anything we should get rid of him." Bunnymund shouted looking back at the others, hoping they'd agree.

"But he saved us." Jack pointed out, standing up to confront Bunny.

North frowned and but his hands on his hips, "I understand that boy saved us... but he's dangerous. I'm sorry, Jack, he has to go."

Raf looked down at his hands and laughed a little, funny how he thought they were his friends. Jacks face was red, he looked at Sandy who stood by North and Bunny. Then he looked to Tooth who slowly flew by North's side as well. "If he goes I go." Jack stated.

Bunnymund rolled his eyes, "Look, Frostbite-"

"No shut up Bunny! I don't care if he burnt the Warren somehow. This is obviously why Moon Man chose him. This is how he'll help save us and if you don't like it then he can save it himself." _Plus I don't want him to be an outcast. _He thought to himself.

Bunnymund held his breath and scratched his head. He looked down and then back at Jack. "He has to go."

The other Guardians sat silent. Raf laughed to himself, "Alright well I'm going to need a way out of here."

North took a globe out of his pocket and he handed it to him, "I'm Sorry."

Raf took the globe from him and whispered his location and then threw it to the ground, "Whatever Santa. I'm leaving. Bye Assbags." He jumped in the portal as Jack went to follow.

Tooth grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye, "Stay."

He shook his head, "I'm not letting him be an outcast."

"He's just one kid. WE are family. Cummon Frostbite stay. You're making a mistake." Bunny suggested.

Jack rolled his eyes and tugged away from Tooth, jumping in the portal, going after Raf.

The portal closed.

"He's making a mistake." Tooth whispered.

"I know." Bunnymund replied.

She began to chuckle, "He shouldn't have left me alone with you." She turned to face them, darkness flooding from behind her, slowly corrupting her more and more.


	6. Chapter 6

Raf hopped into the alleyway and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He frowned and held back tears, he tried t laugh but he found that he couldn't do that. He heard someone pop out behind him. He looked behind, it was Jack. "You should have stayed." He told him.

Jack shook his head, "They were wrong. Staying would just prove them right."

He sighed, "To be honest, they were right. Whatever I did was... wasn't normal. You should've stayed."

"Don't tell me what I should and shouldn't have done. It was my choice." Jack replied

He mumbled, "It was a bad choice..."

"Why? Why exactly was it a bad choice?" He asked

Raf rolled his eyes and turned to face him, "That was your family. Those people are hero's, Guardians. They can stop whatever is happening. I can't. I'm not worth your time."

"You are worth my time. You're worth all of our time. What you did, yeah it was dangerous. But it was powerful and it saved us. Hell, even what I do is dangerous... to be honest I think I... I killed more than I saved. You know with the blizzards and storms... it's caused lots of problems." Jack said walking towards him. He put a hand on his shoulder, "It will get better."

Raf laughed and rolled his eyes, moving away from Jack, "Don't say that to me. Never say that to me okay?"

He was confused, "Why?"

He huffed, "All my life, and we know that's a while, anyone I have ever met.. I have told them what's wrong with me and they said that. They said it would all get better but you know what happened? It never changed. I got left behind, spat on, hurt. It only got worse. Never better. If you haven't noticed but I have no one. I had someone, at least I thought I did. I thought that the guardians would have been a family. But I got outcasted. Again. So don't tell me it will get better. Plus, they probably don't remember me anyways. It only takes a little time to forget."

Jack bit his lip, "That's why I followed you. I know what it's like to be an outcast okay? Plus I don't think I'd want to forget you. You're a great person. Also.. I think I can help with whatever happened."

"Oh really?" Raf laughed.

He nodded, "It was fire right? So you must be a guardian of flame or heat or something... Guardian of summer? But that's not the point... I was told one time that fire... or light... was always there to guide us. But we never thank the light. We just forget it."

"So you're saying I'm a personification of fire and light?" He joked.

Jack nodded, "But I think I know how we can keep it so the Guardians and I will remember you. I just need to-" He stopped talking. It got surprisingly dark and he heard something move in the darkness. "It's him.." He whispered raising his staff up.

"No use in hiding anymore..." A voice chuckled, his body emerged from the darkness. It was a shadow, Pitch's shadow. "Plus I don't think you should be worrying about the kids powers..."

"What are you saying?" Raf asked him, clenching his fists.

"I'll just say that The Warren isn't safe. Anyways I only have one other request... Hand over the boy, Jack, and I won't kill the fairy." He chuckled.

"What did you do to Tooth?" Jack shouted.

"I'm not here to tell you that... just hand over the boy and everything will be alright." Pitch requested holding his shadowy hand out.

"No." Jack snarled.

"Jack." Raf called, "It's fine. I'll go."

He gave a quick smile, "Very funny."

His eyes widened as he looked him directly in the eyes, "I'm serious. You don't need me anyways. Tooth and them, they are you family. I'll go with Pitch.."

Before he could say anything, He was already by Pitch. The monster chuckled, "It's a deal." Him and Raf were gone, leaving Jack alone.

"Stupid kid..." He breathed. He went up in the air and searched for an entrance to the Warren. He went down the hole, quickly getting to the spot where the Guardians were. Tooth was covered in darkness, she was holding Bunnymund by the throat.

"Bunny I'm sorry I'm so sorry I'm not doing this I can't move. Stop please stop." She pleaded, holding Bunny up higher.

"Pitch! STOP NOW!" Jack demanded. The darkness fled away and she let go of Bunny. She gasped and huggged him, saying sorry over and over again.

"What was that?" North questioned.

"Pitch... hhe had control of her but I guess I stopped it." He answered.

Bunny rubbed his neck and coughed, "Where's the kid?"

Jack looked to his feet, "Pitch has him."

((This was kind of short. I'm sorry but I'll update soon))


	7. Chapter 7

"Pitch has the boy?" North asked him.

He sighed and curled his fingers around the staff. "If he went with Pitch... Tooth would be saved."

Tooth frowned, "And you just let him go?"

Jack shook his head, "He went with him. I couldn't stop him from going."

Bunnymund chuckled, "See I told you. I told you he couldn't be trusted, that he was a danger."

"He went with him because you guys made him feel like he had no worth. So maybe you should shut up." Jack shouted at him.

"Jack we didn't know..." North whispered approaching him like he was a hurt animal.

"You did know. You knew what you were doing and saying sorry won't make up for it. Now I am going to go find him, join me or don't I don't care." He replied flying up and leaving the Warren. The other Guardians exchanged looks. North shrugged as he went to follow, Tooth and Sandy following as well. Bunnymund was hesitant, he rolled his eyes and hopped after them.

Somewhere, under a bed, a hole opened up. Down that hole was a dark, a dark that made demons shake in fear. Down that hole was his lair, Pitch's lair. The only light that lit the lair was Nightlight's dim purple light. He sat on top of one of the cages, waiting for a command from Pitch. The Nightmare King was still weak, he could only appear as a shadow. He crept up from below, rising up to look inside the cage where the boy sat inside, smiling. "Why won't you give in? It didn't take much for little Nightlight to do it." Pitch asked slightly annoyed.

Raf grabbed his feet and rocked back and forth in the cage, "I have more will, I guess."

He snarled, The nightmares continued to fill inside the cage. Screaming at Raf. He bit his lips and looked directly at them as they screamed.

"You're useless."

"No one ever remembers you."

"Just give up, you're not even strong."

"Not even Frost will remember you by the end of today."

"They're not even looking for you."

"They can't remember you."

Raf laughed, "You guys are so stupid."

Pitch growled and made the nightmares hold back, "What do you mean?

He chuckled, "It's useless. I've already told myself all that stuff millions of times. Hearing it again won't make me freak out and break. You can't break what is already broken."

Pitch smiled, "Yes but I can still shatter it." The nightmares filled the cage again, as the boy yawned and looked them directly in the eye.

The Guardians flew above the city, Tooth, Sandy and Jack floating side by side while Bunnymund hopped from roof to roof and North rode in his sleigh. "We need to hurry. It won't be long until we start to forget." Jack pointed out.

"The last hole to his lair closed up when we trapped him down there, where can the new one be?" Tooth asked.

Jack bit his lips looking into windows and under beds, "I don't know but it has to be near by." It seemed to him that the other Guardians didn't seem to worry as much. Occasionally they would forget what they were doing. His heart was beating fast, he didn't want to lose this friend. Didn't want him to be outcasted. Again. He repeated the same thoughts in his head, _'Raf saved us with fire. Raf saved us with fire.' _He tried to keep him visualized in his head, tried to remember his face but at times it would go blurry. They better be getting close.

"Keep eye out for nightmare. They can be going to Pitch's lair!" North shouted to the others.

Jack nodded and continued down, looking for any signs of darkness. The guardians stopped moving, all of them except for Bunny and Jack. "Oi! What are you doing?" Bunny shouted to the rest of them.

Tooth looked at them in confusion. She looked to her hands and mumbled, "I- I don't know."

Jack began to pant. They didn't remember. "We are looking for Raf. Remember?"

"Who?" North asked.

Bunny sighed and continued to run off. Jack turned and flew off to follow him. "What are you doing?" Jack shouted at him.

"Can't waste time, Frostbite. If they forgot then we're next. Gotta hurry." He replied.

Jack held his breath and nodded, flying lower to look in homes and dark alleys. Then, he saw one. A nightmare. "There!" He shouted flying towards the nightmare. Bunny followed behind. The other Guardians following him to see what was happening. Jack landed on the ground and ran towards the Nightmare. It saw him and ran off, going down a sewer drain. Jack stopped and lifted the top off. "This is it, this is the hole." He coughed.

"Well common then!" Bunnymund shouted jumping down the drain. Jack nodded and followed him down.

((Next chapter will be longer. Sorry just wanted to keep updating. Been busy lately.))


	8. Chapter 8

Now Imagine this, Imagine every terrible thing you have ever said about yourself. Everything bad that you have said or done. Now Imagine all of that being thrown back in your face, and you have to endear it, not let it get to you. It's almost like placing your bare hand on ice and you can't move it. Cold ice that numbs the hand and makes it hurt and you can't scream or it will get worse. That is what our new Guardian is going through. But he's going through all of his worst memories. He used to keep a journal during the time of a war. A war he caused. How did he cause it? He never knew. He just knew America and Russia were fighting over him. But how did they remember him? He once spied on them. They made videos every day. Explaining who he is and what they had to do and what was their progress. He remembered he got thousands of people killed. Including the boy who kept him safe. Shane. He remember the day Shane died. It was winter and they were up in the woods, hiding away. There was a blizzard and the trees were heavy with snow. You couldn't see 5 feet in front of you. It was terrible. They hid in a little hut heated by a fire. Raf hated the nightmares for making him relive this.

Shane sat in front of the fire, poking at it with a metal rod. "How much longer do you think this blizzard will go on?"

He shrugged, "The longer it goes the harder it is for them to find us."

Shane looked back and smiled at him, "This will all be over soon. I promise."

He sighed, he couldn't speak. He could only say what was in the memory. Which in for the next few hours nothing was said. Until the door was knocked down. He tried shutting his eyes, he didn't want to look. His best friend was shot and Raf was grabbed. He struggled to get to his friend. But he couldn't do anything. Everything went black. The next memory happened. After the war was resolved. He managed to destroy the tapes and everything went back to how it was. But this was the funeral, Shanes funeral. Nobody came except him. He couldn't say anything but sorry. Sobbing and the word sorry filled the air. He held his breath, he couldn't break. He couldn't let them get to him. Shane's eyes shot open. They were twisting the memories again. "Shane." He breathed.

"This is all your fault." He hissed. "I could have lived a normal life but I was helping you. You're worthless. You let this happen to me. I hate you. I wish I never met you I wish you were dead!"

He held back tears, "I'm sorry..." Everything went black again. He was alone in the darkness. He heard Pitch laughing in the distance. He shut his eyes and curled up in a little ball. Is this what they did to nightlight? Did they attack him until he gave in? He can't let that happen to him. e shut his eyes and tried to think. Happy thoughts. Think of happy thoughts... he can't find any. Try harder. Keep trying. There must be something happy for him...

"Raf!" He heard Jacks voice shout. His head shot up. They better not try and use Jack against him. He loosened up and stood up. It was completely dark. He heard Pitch growl and the nightmares scream. He had to do something. He had to figure out what was happening. His power, that's it. The flame. He shut his eyes again and began to concentrate on helping, saving, doing anything to redeem himself. The same thoughts he had last time it happened. His hand felt warm, he opened his eyes and saw a little flame dancing in his hand. It grew. He looked at it and smiled, then threw it into the darkness. It hit somewhere and a hole of light opened up but closed again. He'll need more power if he wants to escape. An explosion. He needs an explosion. He closed his eyes again. This time more thoughts. His whole body felt warm. He opened his eyes. He was on fire. He chuckled a little and let the fire build up as he let go, the fire shooting out around him. The darkness ripped away, leaving him in the cage. Everything was much louder now. The nightmares ran around, helping Pitch who was shouting. He grabbed the bars of the cage and looked down. Jack and Bunnymund were fighting the Nightmares off. He began to concentrate again, melting the bars away. He hopped out and grabbed the bottom of the cage to help him down.

"Jack!" He shouted, falling beside him.

He looked at him in shock. Raf didn't understand until he realized his ankle was bleeding and his clothes were singed. "Let's get out of here." Jack demanded. Bunny agreed and started to run, Jack following him. Raf looked at the nightmares and thought again, shooting fire at them. A wall of flame separated him from the enemy. He giggled and then ran after Jack and Bunny. They climbed out of the sewer where Tooth, Sandy and North were standing.

"Jack! What's happening?" North shouted when he saw them climb out of the sewer.

He waved his staff around, "No time to explain. We need to get out of here. North. Snow Globe."

North looked at him in confusion and then pulled out a Snow Globe out of his jacket and handed it to Jack. He whispered into it and then smashed the Globe. "Where are we-" North was interrupted.

Jack waved at them, "Come on!" He jumped in the portal with Bunny and Raf following him. North and the others were hesitant but they followed in as well.

They landed at Jacks lake outside of Burgess. Jack looked around and quickly waved his staff around, making a blizzard surround the lake. "Jack! What his happening?" North demanded an answer.

Raf smiled and approached him, his hand slightly glowing as he placed a hand on Norths shoulder. The memories came back to him, he remembered. "There." He whispered.

"You found him?" North said in astonishment.

Jack nodded. Raf went to the rest of them and healed their memories. He was getting good at putting the pieces back together. After they sorted things out and made sure the lake was safe, Raf noted, "They're going to be looking for us. We need to be careful."

Jack replied, "We should be safe for now. Let's just rest for now." He took a box out of his hoodie pocket and handed it to Raf, "I found your stuff in The Warren. I thought I'd give it back."

He looked down at the singed box and opened it, everything was in there. The CD, Knife, everything. He smiled, "Thanks."

Bunny rolled hsi eyes, "Alright now that singy has his stuff we gotta find a way to keep rememberin him."

He raised an eyebrow, "Singy?"

Bunny rolled his eyes again as north took out a few necklaces from his coat, each one with a little glass container. "I think this will work eh... Raf, put fire in each glass box and then we wear necklace and remember him."

Raf shrugged, "It might work." He went up to North and put a little fire into each necklace, the fire stayed burning, like magic. Well it was magic. He handed a necklace to each of them and sighed, "There. Now we need to plan. Last time you defeated Pitch you got the kids..."

Bunny shook his head, "They don't believe anymore."

He smiled, "You sure about that? I was one of those kids. Even though the rest of them forgot me I still watched over them, hoping they'd remember me."

"Prove that one little ankle biter still believes in us." Bunny challenged.

Raf waved them on, "Let's go... it won't be the same though." He began to walk off, Jack following behind him, and then the rest.

They arrived at a hospital, none of the adults could see them. That's when he began to wonder. No one believes in Raf... but what is Raf? They walked down the halls off the hospital and into one of the rooms where an old man was asleep in bed. A man hooked up to machines. "Who's that?" Jack asked.

Raf began to realize what was happening, "It's Jamie."

((So that's longer than last time...what you guys think? thanks for reading.))


	9. Chapter 9

Jack looked over at Raf, "How did you?"

"I've been watching over him. He's been lonely. His daughter and grand kids barely come to visit. They're probably going to visit today though.." Raf sighed.

"Why you say that?" Jack asked with worry in his voice.

He licked his lips, "Uh... the fire is going out. That's how I know people are around... I feel their fire... We should visit quick. Show that they never stop believing."

"That's Jamie..." Jack whispered to himself. He looked so old. He always forgot to consider that his old friend would grow old.

Raf grabbed him by the shoulder, "How long has it been since you saw him?"

Jack shrugged, "I would hang around with him. Until his teen years and he started ignoring me... I thought he stopped believing but I would always come around to help him out."

He tried to break a smile. Him and the Guardians gathered around his bed. He looked peaceful in his sleep. "You know ever since I found out about the flame... it's been like breaking down a dam and letting everything flow. I've been discovering all kinds of things that I can do, like feeling other peoples fire."

Tooth whispered, hoping not to wake Jamie, "How strong is Jamie's fire?"

Raf looked to his feet and concentrated on Jamie, it was flickering. "I don't want to lie... it's not... strong."

Jack laughed to himself, "You know, I'm the reason why he fell in love with his wife... Those were the last two times I saw Jamie. The first was when they were camping. I snowed them in their cabin. The second time... I made it snow when he proposed to her. After that I stopped coming around."

"And I... I missed the visits." A raspy voice said below them. It was Jamie.

They looked at him in shock. "You can see me." Jack coughed up.

Jamie managed to smile, "I always do... I can see all of you. Including you, Summer." He lifted his hand, shaking and pointing at Raf.

"Summer?" Raf wondered.

He laughed, "That's what you are... aren't you? The flame of joy... Summer." He began to cough as the machine behind him beeped louder. Jamie cleared his throat and looked at them all, "Why did you visit anyways?"

"I wanted to show them that belief never dies." Raf answered.

He slightly nodded, "Very smart of you... but I suppose you chose a bad time." He looked over at the door to his room. The voices of two children echoed down the halls. "Be quiet now." He whispered to them.

The children ran into the room and then stopped, mouth gaped open. Jack held a finger up to his mouth telling the children to ignore them. A mother and father followed them in. The mother shot them a smile and the father ignoring them. "Hi Dad." The mother said warmly to her father.

"Hi grandpa." The two kids giggled in unison.

Jamie smiled and coughed, "Hello everyone."

"How you feeling?" The mother asked with a tear in her eye.

He frowned at her, "I'm afraid... not well."

She looked downwards as her husband wrapped his arm around her. The kids went bouncing to his bedside smiling, "Grandpa can you tell us the story again? Please! Please! Please!"

He laughed, "Of course... Well. One night, I sat on my bed alone, looking at my old stuffed bunny that I gave to your mother. That night I was scared. I thought the Easter Bunny wasn't real. But then, the ice on my window came to life. An icicle rabbit went running around my room." He coughed roughly as the machine made a louder beeping noise. "I was amazed. And then I didn't see The Easter Bunny... but Jack Frost! He made me believe again and then took me outside to meet Santa, The Tooth Fairy and of course The Easter Bunny. They needed my help. The boogeyman was trying to make us all stop believing! So I got my friends and... and.." He started to cough again, the machine spiking more.

One of the kids looked worried, "Grandpa Jamie are you okay?"

He nodded, "I'm fine darling... anyways... I got my friends and we went to stop the Boogeyman's nightmares from spreading. And suddenly The Sandman returned and put the boogeyman far far away. After that we had fun with Jack Frost and the others. We had snowball fights and had so much fun. I never stopped believing." He gave a glance to the guardians, and so did the kids. Jamie coughed harder and the machine began to spike. "Henry... would you mind taking the kids outside for a moment?"

The husband nodded, leaving the room with the kids. The mother waved at them and sat beside her father. "Can you tell me the rest of the story dad?" She choked.

He smiled and held her hand, "After that we all met up at the lake... Jack Frost and the guardians had to leave. I was scared again because what if I stopped believing? But Jack Frost told me, to never stop believing. Like you never stop believing in the sun when clouds cover it up. And guess what? I never stopped believing. And that's why you should never stop believing too."

She began to cry, "Is that them? The one's across from them.. you see them too?"

He nodded again, "I see them too... and the young boy standing beside Jack Frost. That is the Summer. He is Summer."

Raf smiled at them, not correcting them and telling them his true name to not ruin the moment. "We are real. And always here to help. We're the Guardians." Jack assured her.

She broke a smile and then looked back at her father. "Now, Grace, please pass the story to your children... and tell them to pass it to their children.. to show them that they should never stop believing... for we are all guardians in the end. You are a guardian, my child." He told her, then trying to look at Jack, "Jack Frost... my life long friend. I never forgot you or will ever forget you... whatever happens to me after this... Just remember I will still believe. And that my daughter believes and her children believe. And they'll never stop believing. Because belief never dies." Tooth flew over to Jamie's daughters side and put a hand on her shoulder. Jamie gasped for air and smiled once more, "Now... I want to sleep... sleep for one last time..." He shut his eyes and whispered, "It's Jack Frost." Before falling into eternal sleep. The machine giving one last long beep. Her husband ran in, telling the kids to stay in the hall. He ran up to his wife and pulled her in for a hug as she sobbed on his shoulder, Tooth remaining by her side. Sandy and North also coming to comfort her, the husband not knowing of their existence.

Raf blinked back tears and looked over to Jack who had his hood over his head. "Are you okay?"

He dropped his staff and shook his head, tears streaming down his face, "No." Raf pulled him in for a hug and let him sob. emotions running wild in the room but Jamie sat silent. There was nothing that could help. Raf knew, his fire was out. The medics ran in and had the mother and father leave the room. They stood around the body, mourning the loss. Jack still holding onto his friend Raf for the hug, memories flooding through his head. North and Tooth looked over to them, waiting for a confirmation that he could break the snow globe. Raf shook his head telling them to wait a moment.

That was it.

Jamie's fire was out

But belief never dies.

(That got really depressing I'm sorry. But what did you think? I've been trying to keep the chapters longer.))


	10. Chapter 10

After that everything seemed slow and dark. For the Guardians, they just lost one of the most important believers on the century. One of the most important Guardians. For them, they are falling down a dark tunnel, but they know there will be a light. They saw the light. They saw that they will always be believed in. Now, our story will take a pause as I take you into another, much smaller story. A small, but important and scary story.

Around the time that the Greeks were in their golden age, a monster rose from the depths of hell. It was not near the greeks, but in the deep forests of present day Canada. The monster, was a giant. It was taller than the empire state building, yet it was blacker than Pitch Blacks soul. It could hide and run in the dark without making a sound. This monster was known for eating childrens souls. He would start of by stealing the dreams of children and then he would corner them and eat their soul, replacing it with darkness. Now around that time a women lived, her name was Brooke. She was a mother of an autistic child, a beautiful blonde boy. She was a single mother and took care of her son all by herself. One night, the monster ate her childs soul. From that moment she deemed herself to go off and stop the monster. From then on, the monster was known as the bleak. For years, the mother searched for the monster, until a light shown down and revealed it. She fought the monster until knocking it out and putting it in a cage of light, so it may never escape. From that day, The Bleak never ate a soul again.

Now back to our heroes. After the passing of Jamie, they Guardians had a rough night. They were barely able to hide from nightmares and get back to the lake. There, they sat in silence. Jack sat high in one of the frost covered trees, creating images with snow flakes, memories he had with Jamie. Tooth flew up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?"

He looked up, pain in his eyes. "I'm going to sleep." He flew down and covered himself in snow, since he was immortal he didn't have to sleep. But it was honestly all he wanted at the moment. He shut his eyes and began to imagine bright blue skies. It went Dark. A darker figure stood in his dreaming vision.

"Long time no see... Frost." Pitch's voice echoed.

"What do you want Pitch." Jack growled.

Pitch's shadow shrugged, "Just asking you, again, to hand over the boy."

Jack went to grab his staff, but realized he couldn't do anything, "What would you do if I didn't give you him?"

He chuckled, "Let's just say... a darker evil will rise."

He paused and bit his lip, what did Pitch mean? "I'm not going to give you Raf, not again."

Pitch scoffed, "Oh stop treating the boy like he's your property. He's just a kid that no one remembers."

"He's my friend!" Jack shouted at him, "In fact, he's like family to me. And I won't let you take him. Speaking of.. how do you remember him?"

"I remember all nightmares.. that's the thing, Frost, he's not your friend. He is most definitely not your family. He is nothing but a burning out flame. A burning out flame that tries to live on, but destroys everything trying to live. You saw what he did! You know what destruction he caused! I am trying to help you Jack. I'm trying to get the boy off your hands before he does anything worse. Hell, he forced you to watch your own best friend die! You saw what he did in The Warren. The boy is evil Jack, he'll just ruin everything for you and your friends. He's an ugly, ugly evil. And I am in charge of that." Pitch explained.

He took a moment to think, and then shook his head, "No."

Pitch sighed, "Well, think about it, Frost, and if you decide to hand him over again then call me over." Jack's dream went to light again, as he shot up awake. Everyone sitting around him.

"Nice nap?" Raf asked.

"Yeah." He breathed.

Raf stood up and cleared his throat, "Alright well we need to plan. Now... we can't hurt Nightlight. I bet there is a little bit of him left inside, and I think I know how to fix that. If I can get close enough to him, to set off a fire on him, maybe he'll remember who he truly is, and it will go back to normal."

North brushed his beard, "Could work... but what if it doesn't work?"

He shrugged, "I don't have any other ideas."

A strong wind began to blow as darkness began to flood into the lake, causing the ice to crack and fill with the black sand. It grew dark, a purple light emerged from darkness, Nightlight returned. "Hello North." Nightlight said softly. It was odd seeing Nightlight speak considering he usually stayed quiet, but since he's been corrupted, he's become more disrupt.

"Nightlight... stop please. We can help." North pleaded.

He laughed, "I'm not here for pity, I'm here to warn you. The boy, The summer flame. Hand him over to us and we will stop the creature."

Raf's hand began to glow, if he were to do the plan he should do it now, but Jack grabbed his arm to stop him. Nightlight was too powerful for them to get close enough. "What creature?" Jack asked.

"The Bleak, just know that this is not the first evil that has risen up because of the boy. He's a dangerous play toy. So hand him over, or we make your job a lot harder." Nightlight negotiated.

Jack hollered, "No."

The darkness began t rise in anger as Nightlight hissed, "Fine. I will not attack as of now, but hand the boy over within the week, or The Bleak will be at full power. And we will kill you." He sunk into the dark as the wind blew and the darkness fled away. They sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

"Build more barricades. We'll need em'." Bunnymund finally demanded, going off to block off anything from entering the lake. The others went off to help.

Raf looked around in confusion, "Wait shouldn't we be talking about what just happened? What's The Bleak?"

"Talk later. We must protect first." North demanded running off as elves came by his side to help. Jack flew up, making walls of ice and snow. Creating blizzards in the sky to create a roof like area to the lake.

He flew down and pat Rafs back, "Your turn."

He mumbled, "I think we need to talk."

Jack sighed, "Alright what?"

"Are you okay? You know with Jamie and all..." He coughed.

Jack bit his lips and flipped his staff around, "I won't lie I'm upset about him-"

"I'm sorry." Raf apologized.

"Why do you need to-"

"I'm sorry for taking you there... I didn't realize that we were watching your best friend pass away I shouldn't have done that and I have so much more to apologize about I'm just sorry and-"

"Raf shut up." Jack interrupted. He began to create a bench made from ice. Jack never realized how good he was getting at this. He sat down and invited Raf to sit with him, "You don't need to apologize. I'm upset that he's gone but it made me happy to know that his belief in us still goes on. It lets me know that they never stop... but yeah even the Warren. Don't apologize. You saved us and that's all that matters. And I won't let Pitch take you."

"But it would cause a lot of problems and there would be probably war and death..." Raf pointed out.

Jack shrugged, "Doesn't matter. You're family and I'm not letting Pitch take you. I promise."

Raf smiled, "Thanks Jack..." He looked down to his feet that were covered in snow, he began to shiver and felt his hands go numb.

"Just one thing... Nightlight said you were something bad... did anything happen to you know cause that?" Jack questioned.

"Just... for the past 80 years a lot of bad things happened. I did bad stuff and bad stuff was caused because of me. I don't want to talk about it." Raf whispered.

He nodded as the guardians regrouped around them. "New plan. We need more help." North stated.

"Who could possibly help us?" Raf asked.

North put his hands on his hips and sighed, "I know man, he eh... he is old friend. Strong wizard. His name is Ombric."

"And he'll help?" Jack concerned.

North nodded, "We have to find him. He's our only hope of defeating The Bleak."

Raf stood up and straightened out his clothes, "What is The Bleak anyways?"

"Ancient Monster that eats the souls of children... must be helping Pitch now." North explained.

Raf began to frown and then groaned, "Well then... let's find Ombric."

North took a globe out from his pocket, "Bunny and I will go. You stay and protect the area."

They nodded as The portal opened and North and Bunnymund jumped through. The portal closed as Jack began to think to himself.

Give Raf to Pitch, or let him stay?

((This chapter isn't as interesting as usual and I'm sorry. Any thoughts on it?))


End file.
